Around the World in a Month or So
by LonelyMuffins
Summary: -too lazy to finish story-
1. Day 0

Hello Readers~! This is my 2nd story and I thought of it when I was reminded of the movie "Around the World in 80 Days". Yeah, this lil' story is based on it.

ANYWAYS, enjoy the story and remember to review!

A huge building adorned with gold stands tall in the middle of a city called London.

Inside this so-called building, two men sit face to face. It seems they're arguing about something trivial.

"Alfred, you retard! You can't go around the world in a month or so," Aruthur scowled, fists hitting the table.

"Oh really?" he said, "Wanna bet?". Alfred flashed a brilliant, cocky smile.

Arthur face palmed himself and sighed heavily, "If you can make it around the world in a month or so, I'll admit that my cooking sucks balls. However, if you don't make it, then you'll have to admit you're not a hero. Also, I like your hat cowboy hat so I'll take that too. The bet will start tomorrow, the first of July and end on the 31st at noon."

"OK! I'll be taking you up on that bet then!" Alfred squealed, "I'll make sure I win this!". He got up on his feet and immediately rushed out of the building.

_...Stupid Alfred... you left your hat here.._

England picked it up and wore it. He stood infront of a mirror and thought to himself, "Hmm.. I look ten times sexier with this hat. Alfred's better off without his hat."

Alfred muttered to himself, "For this trip, I need a lackey, a girl, some Asian guy that looks like he knows kung fu, and transportation", while running through the streets of London.

About 50 feet away, he noticed a Japanese man carrying a bag of ingredients walking on the sidewalk. Excitedly, Alfred ran up to the man.

"Hey Kiku! Do you know any kung fu?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I'm a n-", he shrugged. He got cut off because Alfred assumed that Kiku did know some kung fu. He sighed as he got dragged off by Alfred.

Accompanied by Kiku, they walked the streets, looking for a lackey and a girl.

"Alfred-san, how do you plan to find a lackey and girl?" Kiku asked, "Is there anyone you specifaclly want?"

Alfred laughed heartily with a 'no'. Kiku grew a worried look on his face. As they wandered the twisting streets, the japanese man dropped his bag of ingredients.

"Oh no! My ingredients will be damaged!" he cried silently as he got pulled along, "I hope Yao will forgive me..."

"Woah! They're having a slave auction over there!" Alfred ran over to see the slave.

A tall man was holding a leash tied to smaller, brunette man.

"Ufufu~ Everyone! I'm selling this man for a good price~" he said, "This guy here can cook and clean. Very, very smart ne?"

He yanked the leash. "Toris, are you having fun?" he smiled childishly to the man. He looked at him and tried to hold back his anger out of fear.

"Ivan, why the hell are you doing this?" Ivan pondered that question for a minute and smiled again. Apparently, he didn't want to answer that question.

"I gotta go to the restroom okay? Make sure you don't run off anywhere ne?" Ivan gave a creepy smile.

"That's a nice way to change the subject, bastard" Toris thought.

"Oi you there!" Alfred called out, "Wanna join me and Kiku on an adventure?"

Toris sat there looking dazed, wondering if that man was actually speaking to him.

Alfred walked up to the stage and spoke again, "So.. wanna join us or not? I don't think you'd enjoy being a slave you know".

"But what happens if Ivan finds me g-gone? H-he'll find and k-k-kill us for sure.." Toris stammered in anxiety.

"Pfft, I'm not scared of that fatty", he said as he undid the leash and unlocked the slave. "From now on, you're gonna be my lackey!"

"... In the end, I'm still a slave". Toris died a little on the inside.

The three of them ran off to another part of London.

When Ivan came back, all that was left on the stage was an empty leash and some more slaves near the back.

"Where did Toris run off to? Doesn't he know what will happen if I happen to catch him?" Ivan asked a small teenage boy in a cage, "Ravis?".

The boy looked at him, frightened.

"I-I -d-don't know.."

"In that case, tell me what really happened, Ravis". Ivan's eyes were locked with Ravis', making the poor boy immobilized. he couldn't stand it so Ravis told Ivan everything. Ravis sobbed while telling Ivan that a blonde man with glasses and a Japanese man helped Toris escape and ran off.

_Toris, I'm... so.. so.. sorry.._

"OK! Now we needs a woman", Alfred exclaimed out loud, "ANY WOMAN WANNA JOIN US IN OUR JOURNEY AROUND THE WORLD?".

Some people nearby stared at them with a pitiful look.

Disheartened, Alfred stopped and grew quiet. Out of the blue, a man stepped out towards them, "Like, hey there you guys. Mind if I like, join you?".

Lithuania's eyes grew big. "Feliks! I thought you were gone..!"

"Pfftt, that Ivan dude, can't like, kick my butt you know", Feliks scoffed, raising his hand to check if he broke a nail. He turned to Alfred, "So dude, can I come with you guys? This place is sooo totally boring".

Alfred was thinking he should let this random, Feliks guy join them.

"Just so you know, my friend's kinda.. how should I put this... 'girly' " Toris whispered in Alfred's ear.

"I am like, so much more g-"

"You act like a girl?"

"Well, at least I got the balls to be a woman"

"Ok! You're our girl then"

"Woot~ But first, you guys need like a makeover or something. That look is soooo last century you know."

"No."

And so, Alfred, Kiku, Toris, and Feliks journeyed off into the distance until they realized that they needed a car. Luckily, Kiku had a car prepared.

"Hey wait a minute..."

"What's wrong Alfred-san?"

"OH SHIT I FORGOT MY HAT!"

"You would've like, looked ugly anyways with or without a hat"

Anyways, the four of them drove happily into the horizon.

Next stop: SPAIN!


	2. Day 1: Lost!

The sun rose and the sky was painted a bright yellow with pink and blue blotches. The young travelers stepped on board a huge cruise ship to their next destination.

Alfred, Kiku, Toris, and Feliks slept in a grand, furnished room with two beds.

Toris woke up and gazed sleepily at the morning sky though the window. "My days as a slave are over~" he yawned, "But now I'm caught in an adventure full of danger.."

"Hey Kiku~ I'm hungry!" Alfred was bouncing on the bed, trying to wake up the sleeping Japanese man. When that failed, he went over to Toris, who was staring outside.

"Lackey! Let's go and get some breakfast while Kiku and the drama queen sleep", Alfred said.

"Sure.."

Alfred and Toris headed out in search of food on the ship. After what seemed like hours, Toris finally found the dining hall. The chefs were piling platters of food on the table; it looked like breakfast was just about to start.

Alfred piled on his plate an omelet, hash browns, toast, pancakes, and sausages accompanied with a cup of coffee. Toris wasn't really hungry so, he just took some waffles with coffee. They sat down at a table and began to chat.

"So.. how'd you end up being a slave?" Alfred said, munching on his toast.

"Feliks, my two brothers, and I were hanging around Ivan's territory. I didn't know that he was a slave owner until we saw these people in chains and shackles. It was too late by that time, he found us and captured me and my brothers while Feliks escaped".

"You must be really stupid then", Alfred laughed, "but don't worry, I won't be as harsh as that Ivan guy". Both of them ate their breakfast in silence as Toris remembered that he left his two brothers behind with Ivan.

_Boom!_ Something had hit the ship. Something big. The cruise ship swayed back and forth heavily. A shrill cry was heard across the dining hall. Everyone looked around, trying to figure out what happened. An Italian man cried out, "VIKINGS! THEY'RE GONNA ROB AND THEN KILL US DAMMIT!". Suddenly, the people screamed their heads off, wanting to get off this damn boat as fast and safely as possible.

Alfred looked outside the window. "WOAH THAT IS SO COOL! They even have those hats with the horns too!"

"Now isn't the time to say that Alfred! We gotta go get Feliks and Kiku", Toris shouted over the peoples' cries.

A sleepy Feliks and Kiku woke up from the commotion. "What the hell is going on?" they thought. Kiku opened the door and saw hordes of people running out of their rooms with their belongings.

Feliks grabbed an Italian man that was running by. "Hey, what the heck is happening?"

The Italian man struggled. "Lemme go dammit! The vikings are gonna get us!" Feliks let him go and the man ran quickly to the life boats.

"... and so, vikings are like, gonna attack this place right now~" Feliks calmly said, "I can like, kick their ass without even using both my hands".

"Oh my! We have to go and find Alfred and you friend quickly", Kiku said.

Kiku and Feliks ran off in search of their companions.

"Give us all y'ur money n' jewels n' n'one gets 'urt!" the viking grunted at the panicked crowd. The people rushed their hands into their pockets to grab their wallets and tossed them hesitantly into a large brown sack.

"Berwald! The bag's almost filled up!" another viking said.

"Tino, get ano'er bag prepared!" he shouted back, "make sure t' squeeze e'ry drop of money from 'em".

Tino took out his axe and started to chop down his surroundings. "EVERYONE, HAND OVER YOUR MONEY OR THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" He then swung the axe and smashed a clay pot into tiny pieces. A little white dog accompanied by the vikings growled at people to get them to let go of their money faster.

"Hurry Feliks-san we don't have much time!"

"Okay, okay Kiku~ Why don't cha take a chill pill for now.."

Meanwhile...

"Alfred! Where are you?" Toris cried out. He had gotten separated from Alfred.

Toris ran until he crashed into Kiku and Feliks.

"Toris-san! I'm glad that you're safe but wasn't Alfred-san with you?" Kiku panted.

Toris looked around worriedly, "He ran somewhere and I got lost trying to find him".

MEANWHILE~

"Ahh this tastes so good~" Alfred said as he stuffed another croissant into his mouth.

Somehow, he had been able to wander into the kitchen.

The door burst open and a viking carrying a sack stepped in. The dog following him was sniffing around for scraps of food. Alfred ducked and hid behind a counter.

The dog barked, alerting the man that there was someone else in the kitchen.

"Where's the guy hiding, Hanatamago?" he asked. The dog barked at Alfred's direction. Knowing that there was no escape, Alfred jumped out and took out a small pocket knife.

"If you want my money, then you're gonna have to fight me first!" he bellowed.

The viking smirked, "I guess I'll have to chop you up into tiny bits now" as he took out his axe.

The knife and the axe clashed every time they collided.

Alfred dodged the viking's swings and he dodged Alfred's stabs.

"You're pretty good.. what's your name?".

"Alfred.. and yours?".

"Tino" he said.

"Sorry Tino, but I've gotta see the world before I lose to you first!"

Alfred knocked the axe out of Tino's hand and the viking fell to the ground. Hanatamago growled at Alfred, telling him to stay away from his master.

Alfred walked up to Tino and bent down.

"Since I won this match, you mind if I take your hat? I kinda lost mine somewhere..."

Tino gave Alfred a puzzled look and then laughed.

"Sure". Alfred took the hat and went out of the kitchen, wearing his new hat.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys~!" Alfred said as he found his group.

"Oh my gosh, what is with that hat? That is sooo ugly!" Feliks snorted.

"But it's so cool looking~" he whined.

"Anyways, we have to get ourselves a life boat", Toris spoke.

The four of them stole an extra life boat and left many stranded on the cruise ship.

They looked at the ship slowly sink as were nearby life boats.

Kiku felt sad that such a nice ship sank. He then took in his surroundings and saw land. "We weren't that far from Spain!" The other three gladly rejoiced and grew excited as they rowed towards land.

"We finally made it to our destination!" Alfred squealed, "Okay guys, let's get some churros".

"No", they said.

During those exciting turn of events, the sun rose up to the middle of the sky. It seems that everyone that was already on the ship mistook Alfred for a viking so, the conductor let him and his friends board the train out of fear and admiration of his hat.

Kiku was worried about their situation. "Shouldn't we say that we're actually just travelers?" he asked. Alfred shrugged, "But then we're gonna get kicked off since we didn't pay~ Might as well take this opportunity since Portugal ain't that far".

"The scenery sure is nice though, right Feliks?"

"Oh puh-lease, where I came from, that place was like, much better than this."

"... Just enjoy the scenery already, bastard."

The sun started to sink down when a few hours passed.

There was a sign that greeted the weary adventurers to France.

"WAIT A MINUTE, HOW'D WE END UP IN FRANCE?" Alfred squeaked.

"W-we must've taken the train to France instead..." Toris groaned, "No wonder those people on the train kept shouting 'sacre bleu, vikings!' ".

Feliks burst out laughing at their predicament. "Oh this is too funny ahahaha~".

Kiku grasped their situation and dragged them off to a nearby hotel since it already was getting dark.

Alfred fell on the bed and snored loudly. He mumbled something about Germany is the next place they'll be heading to.


End file.
